A Hogwarts Reunion
by Siathryn
Summary: Another one of Albus Dumbledore's great ideas. Why not have a Reunion of Hogwarts students, old and well, not so old. Not canon with OOTP and HBP. Oneshot, Complete.


A Hogwarts Reunion

_This is completely a humor fiction. No seriousness is intended in the least. This is basically a funny idea of how to combine all of my more favored HP pairings into one story. For the purposes of this story, ignore books 5 and 6 (in other words OOTP and HBP)._

_Maybe a few or none of the pairings shown in this story will appear in my series 'Departure into the Past'. This is mainly because there will be several characters who are OOC to contribute to the funny-ness of this fiction. Also, a complete list of pairings will be provided at the end of the fiction._

_I do not own the song 'I Believe I can Fly' and for the life of me I can't remember who sings it. I do not own or have any rights to any of the characters or places in the realm of the Harry Potter universe. They all belong to the women author, J.K. Rowling. I only own the idea to this story, and my five OC's (Katrina, Miranda, Karen, Cindy and Andrea). Do not steal them or I shall set Priscilla on you. She can be very inventive. (If you don't know who Priscilla is, go read the bottom section of my author page.) _

_So, have fun, laugh, and remember, reviews are always welcome. This is a hint. I do love reviews and even though we can't respond to them on here any more, I do thank each and every one of you who reviews, and those people who just come and visit. _

"Merlin's balls Albus! What in the world possessed you to hold, a 'Reunion'?" asked the Potions Master Severus Snape.

"Severus," said Katrina Snape, his wife, " it's not that bad really. I mean, no one's gone and danced on the table nak" she paused, taking in the scene forming on the Slytherin table, then continued, "Never mind. It seems that Mr. Zabini has solved that little problem for us. And Ms. Lovegood doesn't seem to mind all the much. In fact, I think she staring. And not at his face."

"Albus." growled Severus.

Albus replied, "This is just for fun Severus. No harm done that can't be fixed easily enough."

Minerva suddenly came running up, "Albus, I think that Mr.'s Fred and George Weasly have gone and well, spiked the punch." She then saw the naked figure on the Slytherin table and said, "Oh dear me, that isn't Mr. Zabini, is it?"

"Yes Minerva, it is. Quite wonderful isn't it that everyone came." Albus said.

Katrina reminded Albus, "You forgot the Flint's Albus. Marcus and Katie have their hands full with the twins right now."

"Oh yes, quite right. I see Cindy and Alicia have pulled their husbands away from the punch bowls and are now handing out cream tarts."

Several seconds later, a sprinkling of 'pops' sounded out in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Good old Canary Creams," said Sirius Black, " Not dead yet Snape? Pity."

Karen slapped her husband on the arm, "Sirius!"

"Severus replied, "Quite alive Black, every part. Unlike you."

Sirius sputtered, "That part works just fine Snivellus!"

"I was referring to your brain Black."

"Oh."

"You two aren't arguing again are you?" Remus asked, as he and his wife Miranda walked up to the group.

"Oh, sod off Mooney. I don't know why Snape's more sour than usual. He doesn't have to watch his godson court bloody Pansy Parkinson."

Katrina grinned, Albus chuckled, Minerva, Severus and Remus looked horrified while Miranda and Karen were shocked speechless.

"I know," continued Sirius, "its urgh, wrong. She could become Pansy Potter, with the way things are going right now."

"If that horrifies you Black," said Katrina, "I know that Draco and Ginny finally decided to stop hiding their relationship and are engaged now."

"Little Ginny? With the ferret?" squeaked Sirius.

Severus added, "What is that idiot godson of mine think he's doing now! He cannot"

"Actually love," Katrina said, "He can do, whatever he wants. And apparently that is Ginevra Weasly."

"Do! He's not 'doing' anything with Ginny!" yelled Sirius, "I'm going to wring his bloody neck!"

"Merlin Black, calm down. Someone certainly has a dirty mind this evening."

"I do not."

"Now you're being petulant too."

"I am not."

"Shut up before I hex you."

"Fine."

Miranda started the conversation in another direction, "I see the rest of the Weasly's are here, except of course Charlie, still with his dragons. There's Ron and Hermione, Percy and Tonks, and Bill and Fleur."

Then, out of nowhere came, "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIVE I CAN TOUCH THE"

"Lee Jordan! You hand over that wand this instant!" fumed Angelina Johnson-Jordan.

"Oh dear." said Minerva.

"Well," chuckled Remus, "someone's had too much punch."

"No shit Remus." said Katrina.

"Oh, hello Headmaster Dumbledore." said Neville Longbottom, "Oh, and Professor Snape, um, thank you for that, um, recommendation to the, um."

"Yes, yes. Now go away Longbottom and take your wife with you." Severus replied.

"Be nice." Katrina said.

"I am not, nice."

"Good grief. Now there are two petulant children here."

Sirius pouted and swore, while Severus just glared. Neville and Andrea decided that now was a very good time to leave.

"Men." said Miranda.

All of the women just nodded in agreement, while the married men grumbled.

Then, "Ms. Lovegood!" screeched Minerva, "Do not give Mr. Zabini a lap-dance! And get off of him this instant!"

Everyone in the room just fell to the floor laughing. Except of course, Luna and Blaise.

_Pairings in the story include:_

_Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson_

_Ronald Weasly/Hermione Granger_

_Draco Malfoy/Ginevra Weasly_

_Marcus Flint/Katherine Bell_

_George Weasly/OC (Cindy)_

_Fred Weasly/Alicia Spinnet_

_Lee Jordan/Angelina Johnson_

_Blaise Zabini/Luna Lovegood_

_Severus Snape/OC (Katrina)_

_Sirius Black/OC (Karen)_

_Remus Lupin/OC (Miranda)_

_Percival Weasly/Nymphadora Tonks_

_William Weasly/Fleur Delacour_

_Neville Longbottom/ OC (Andrea) _

_Well, I hope everyone had fun. If not, well, go have some fun. You need it. _

_Priscilla: Not everyone like laughing all the time Tiggy._

_Me: Oh, where in the hell did you come from? And stop calling me Tiggy!_

_Priscilla: Fine. **pause **Tiggy._

_Me : Gah ! _


End file.
